Love Potion 976J Reactivated
by Account Closed ReadPage
Summary: What happens when some one activates the experimental love potion Jimmy's been meaning to destroy? What happens when Jimmy has to find another antidote for an entire town of lovesick boys? And just what is going on with Cindy? LibbyxSheen JimmyxCindy...an
1. Something Gone Wrong

**A/N**: Please, with all due respect, I do not own any of the original characters of Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom or the Fairly Odd Parents. Nor do I own the song lyrics, that will be popping up from chapter to chapter, to: "Flying With The Eagles". They soley belong to Randy Edelman.

Pairings: DannyxValerie, TuckerxSam, SheenxLibby, JimmyxCindy, DashxVicky, TimmyxTootie, CarlxJazzxPaulina.

I own this story! Please, do not use any of it without my permission!

---------------------  
**Chapter 1**

**Something Gone Wrong**

Jimmy Neutron let out a yawn as he closed his book. "Man, what time is it?" he yawned again as he turned to his faithful, mechanical dog, Goddard. His eyes widened when he saw the time. "Three A.M.! Aw, geez!"

He stood up from the stool and placed his experimental love potion back in its safe. _Better close down and continue working on a new antidote tomorrow..._ he thought, tiredly as he gazed around the lab one last time before turning out the light.

"Come on, boy. Let's get some rest while we still can..."

As soon as Jimmy and Goddard left the lab, a mysterious figure dressed in white stepped out of the shadows and pushed a button on one of the computers. A warning signal flashed on the screen and a crash could be heard from inside the safe. The figure grinned and vanished into thin air just as the purple mist started to fill the room through the airvents.

"Come on, potion, do your worst..." he grinned as he watched the contents of the potion start to enter the neighborhood.

---------------------------------------------------

Jimmy shook his head as he bolted up in bed to the sound of his alarm clock. _Why on earth did I have a dream about Cindy?_ he asked himself as he got dressed for school.

"Here you go, honey," Judy Neutron smiled brightly as she handed him a bagged lunch.

"Thanks, Mom."

He headed out the door, his thoughts still on Cindy as he met up with Carl. "Carl, where's Sheen?"  
"Oh, he said something about walking with Libby today."

"And what happened to your glasses?"

"Well, ya see, Jim, I woke up this morning and I couldn't find them, so, yeah..." Carl explained, sheepishly.

Jimmy shook his head again and his eyes widened upon seeing Cindy Vortex walking towards them. He stared at her with a longing look in his eyes and a wide grin on his face.

Cindy caught the expression and waved to him before looking around her and suddenly shook her head in disgust as she quickly walked by them.

"Jimmy?" Carl started, looking around him, uneasily.

------------------------------------

"Aw, man, this is gonna be so totally awesome!" Timmy Turner declared as the school bus pulled to a stop in front of Casper High. "Spending a whole week with High School kids!"

"Is it? I know this is supposed to be a learning experience for us, but did _SHE_ have to come?" AJ asked, referring to Vicky.

"My parents payed her double to watch over me as much as she could, but I think I've figured out a plan to get her off our backs," Timmy smiled, mischieviously.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us or what?" Chester snapped.

"You'll see..."

"Single file, everyone!" Mr. Crocker shouted as he got off the bus first.

The kids started filing out of the bus, in a single file as instructed, talking to each other in loud, excited voices. "Quiet kiddies..." Mr. Crocker started as they entered the school.

The chatting grew louder. "I SAID BE QUIET!"

The kids suddenly grew silent as the principal appeared behind Mr. Crocker. "Ah, Mr. Crocker. You may bring your students to the auditorium."

"Yes, of course, Principal Ishiyama." He turned and motioned for the students to follow them.

------------------------------  
"Jimmy, is something wrong? You've been acting kind of spacey today."

Jimmy shook his head as he grabbed his books from his locker. "I just can't get her out of my head. I can't even _think_ straight! It's like..." His eyes widened when he thought of the possible solution to the problem. _The potion! Someone must have snuck into the lab and activated the potion! But how? I was the only one there last night!_

"Jimmy?" Sheen's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Someone broke into the lab last night! I was so caught up in looking for that antidote to Love Potion #976-J that I didn't notice someone following me!"

Sheen and Carl exchanged looks. Sheen immediately gave Carl a weird look when he saw him without his glasses, yet didn't say anything to him about it. "So, what do you suggest we do?" Sheen asked, taking a few steps away from Carl.

"We have to find out exactly how much of Retroville the potion has affected. My Potion Tracker 3000 will be able to tell us!" Jimmy explained, holding out a remote.

Sheen stood on the left side of Jimmy while Carl stood in front of them, blinking his eyes. "Oh, no! Somehow the potion's fumes have completely missed half of Retroville and entered a city called Amity Park!"

"So, now what?" Sheen demanded, his hands on his hips.

"We have to get to Amity Park and begin the research for the antidote there!" Jimmy declared, narrowing his eyes.


	2. The Chosen Families Jimmy And Cindy

_Watch us as the earth becomes smaller  
Smell as the breezes wind gently by...Isn't is grand?  
We are miles from sea and years from land..._ - From "Flying With The Eagles"

-----------------------

**Chapter 2**

**The Chosen Families/Jimmy And Cindy**

"Hold it, Neutron! Where do you think you're going?" Cindy demanded crossly as she and Libby stood in their way.

"Ahhh--" Jimmy started, but once again grew lost in Cindy's eyes.

"We have to go to Amity Park and do some research for an antidote to a potion there..right, Jim?" Carl asked, a smile on his face.

"Y-you wanna come with us?" Jimmy asked, shyly.

Cindy and Libby exchanged looks before looking back at Jimmy. "Sure, we'll come with you boys. Libby and I were looking for some adventure, anyway," Cindy replied with a shrug.

Sheen looked at Libby who nodded, wearing a smile on her face. "Great! We'll see you girls later!"

"Pick you up around four!" Jimmy called.

"Are we really letting Cindy and Libby come with us to Amity Park, Jim?" Carl asked as soon as the girls left.

Jimmy shook his head as soon as he heard Carl's question. _What have I done?_ "I dunno..." _I've just re-opened Pandora's Box!_ he thought as he stared down at his hands in horror.

------------------------------

"Wow, you sure seem excited," Cosmo spoke up as he and Wanda watched Timmy peek behind the closed curtains of the audtiorium.

"Why shouldn't I be? Spending a whole week with high school kids for a school project...what could be more fun?"

"What about Vicky?"  
Timmy glanced over at Wanda, arching an eyebrow at her question. "What about Vicky? Don't worry about her. I've got a plan!" His eyes widened when he saw Mr. Crocker step up on stage with Principal Ishiyama. "Quick! You guys gotta hide before someone sees you!"

In seconds, Cosmo and Wanda had both used their magic to become punk and green backpack straps on Timmy's shoulder's. He turned his full attention to the stage as Principal Ishiyama began to speak.

"Students of Casper High, I am proud to announce this week as the start of Casper High's own Kid To Family Research Week!"

Out in the audience, Danny Fenton rolled his eyes as he glanced over at Sam and Tucker. "What a dumb name for a school project," he muttered, jokingly.

"Hush! This is important!" Jazz hissed from the seat behind him.

"And now, to start off the pairings...Mr. Denzel Crocker!"

Some of the kids clapped while others just stared at Mr. Crocker with blank looks on their faces. "Dude...what is that thing? Is that an ear or his head?" Tucker asked in a low voice.

"I'd rather not find out..." Sam muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Good afternoon, students...When I say the name of my students and you hear your name being called, please come onto the stage to get your project...I mean...new friend..." Mr. Crocker smiled. "First...Timmy Turner...and Danny and Jasmine Fenton..."

Danny immediately stood up, followed by his sister and walked onto the stage. Timmy stepped up in front of the other students and waved his arms. _That's him? He doesn't seem like a troublemaker..._ Jazz thought as they guided Timmy off stage.

The list went on and on until every kid got paired with one of the high school kids. The pairings went as followed: Chester and Sam; AJ and Tucker(a match paired in heaven, I'd say), Tootie and Dash; Elmer and Sonjaywith Kwan; Trixie and Paulina; Veronica and Star; Tad and Chad with Valerie Grey.

------------------------------

"Jimmy, we can't forget about Cindy and Libby! They're coming with us!" Sheen declared as they boarded in Jimmy's hover car.

"They can't! I just made a little mistake in inviting them!" Jimmy replied, shaking his head.  
"Too late! You already said they could!" Sheen shot back.

"All right, all right, fine! We'll pick up the girls, and then it's straight to Amity park!" Jimmy shot back.

"It's cool," Sheen smiled, nodding his head as he stared out into the scenery.

------------------------------

As Timmy and his friends started chatting with their paired families, no one even noticed the purple mist entering the room.

Who would it all affect?


	3. Falling For You Tucker And Sam

_Look at the space that surrounds us  
Feel as we glide through a pure white cloud  
Floating so free. What is up ahead, we'll see..._- From 'Flying With The Eagles'  
------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Falling For You/Tucker And Sam**

Chester let out a groan when he saw AJ's match. "Aw, man. At least you get someone interesting. I'm stuck with a girl!"

AJ rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. It's only for a week!"

"I don't see what's so bad about spending a week with a ten year-old kid," Tucker shrugged as he stood with Sam near the doors to the auditorium.

"Yeah, well, I feel it's going to end in disaster at my house. I have a feeling that by the end of the week, my parents are gonna turn Chester into a perfect gentleman," Sam muttered as she leaned her back against the wall. "Hey, whatever happened to Danny?"

"I saw him earlier introducing Timmy to Valerie," Tucker replied, then paused momentarily. "Do you smell something?"

Sam stared at him. "No...why? Am I supposed to?"

Tucker shook his head and grinned at her. "Uh...Tucker?" Sam gently pushed him off of her when he hugged her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I time that wrong? Did I come on a little too strong?"

Sam shook her head, not wanting to believe what was happening. "Tucker, you're acting kind of wierd...maybe I should walk you back home."

Tucker's smile grew at Sam's suggestion. "If you say so, Turtledove."

Sam stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the 'Turtledove' comment. _Okay...this is starting to freak me out..._ she thought, taking Chester's hand in hers.

"Dude, what's wrong with him?" Chester whispered to AJ as they started walking.

"By my observations, I assume he's fallen in love," AJ replied.  
"Oh, boy, this should prove to be interesting," Chester muttered, sarcastically.

---------------------------------------

"Why does it take so long for girls to get ready?" Jimmy demanded, impatiently.

"Relax, Jimmy. I'm sure they'll be out any second," Sheen smiled as he looked up at the clouds.

A smile appeared on Jimmy's face when they heard the door to Cindy's house open. "Finally..." he muttered.

Both Sheen and Jimmy stared at Cindy and Libby with wide eyes. Libby was wearing a navy blue short-sleeved t-shirt with matching pants that had some gittering jewelry on them.

Cindy had chosen to wear a mid-driff teal blue shirt with a darker green circle in the middle. She chose matching teal blue jeans to go with the shirt. Her hair style was a bit different. Instead of wearing her hair in a ponytail, she let it hung loose around her shoulders, placing only a green headband in the center.

Both girls exchanged looks before looking at the boys. "Well? Are we going to Amity Park or are you just gonna sit and gawk at us?" Cindy asked, jokingly.

Jimmy and Sheen chuckled sheepishly as they made room for the girls in the hovercraft. "Let's go!"


	4. Something's Not Right

_We're flying with the eagles now  
We've just begun our sail  
We've got our mission all mapped out  
It will be a wondrous tale  
We'll land on every foreign shore  
Though we've not long to stay..._- From 'Flying With The Eagles'  
---------------------------  
**Chapter 4**

**Something's Not Right**

Jazz was eyeing Timmy as Danny and Valerie began talking about ghosts. She let out a weary sigh and left the auditorium. "Wait a minute! You come from a family of Ghost Hunters...and _she_ hunts ghosts? That is so--" Timmy began, a wide grin on his face.

"Lame," Chad interrupted him.

"Yeah. Ghost hunting is so yesterday. Besides, we don't even believe in ghosts," Tad added.

Valerie and Danny exchanged looks as a frown appeared on Timmy's face. "Oh, yeah? Well, you guys are so wrong!"

"Whoa, calm down Timmy!" Danny started, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...maybe we should go...I'll see you later, Danny!" Valerie called over her shoulder as she led Tad and Chad out of the auditorium.

Danny smiled, watching her leave. "She's so pretty when she's in a hurry..."

"Eh?" Timmy blinked a few times as he turned his gaze on Danny. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing! Come on," Danny replied, quickly as he bgean leading the way back to his house.

"Something wrong, Sport?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo reverted back to their fairy forms.

"Just...something's up with Danny."

Cosmo just stared at him. "What? He seems perfectly normal to me..."

Timmy shook his head. "How do you know? You two've never met him until now!"

"Well, neither have you!" Cosmo shot back, crossing his arms, defiantly.  
Danny stopped in his tracks when he heard talking...and Timmy's voice. "Uh, Timmy? Who are you talking to?"

Timmy appeared nervous as Danny turned around, facing him. Timmy turned back to see if Cosmo and Wanda were still behind him, and sighed with relief when he noticed they had transformed back into their backpack strap forms. He turned back to Danny and put on the best innocent looking smile he could come up with. "Uh, no one! I was just talking to myself!"

"And you answer yourself? I could have sworn I heard two other voices..." Danny muttered, studying him.

"Uh...well, that just goes to show you how good I am at throwing my voice! I fooled you, huh?"

Danny raised an eyebrow at this and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you did..." he replied, still unsure. He shrugged, turned back and started walking again. "Come on..."

-----------------------------

"Something's not adding right here..." Jimmy muttered as he began typing away at his laptop.

Cindy stood beside him, looking over his shoulder. "What's the matter, Neutron?" (Still using his last name, eh, Cindy?)

"It's just..." Jimmy stopped in mid-sentence and looked up at her, suddenly getting nervous. "Um...do you have to stand over me like that?"

Cindy rolled her eyes skyward and sat back down in her spot next to Libby. "Well? Are you gonna tell us?"

"Well, I was tracking down the remains of the potion, and it's giving me no results whatsoever. It's like the potion's contents just disappeared!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Libby asked, crossing her arms.

"I dunno...I'm gonna have to do some more work as soon as we arrive in Amity Park," Jimmy replied.

Cindy and Libby glanced at each other. This was going to be one long adventure...but at least they got out of school for it. Cindy shook her head, turning her gaze back to Jimmy. _Why did he act so nervous around me? The only time he ever did that was last...Valentines Day..._ she thought, her eyes widening. _Could it be...?_


	5. More Houseguests

_We're headed towards the rainbow's end  
Where the sun is shining...  
Flying with the eagles now  
And we must be on our way..._- From "Flying With The Eagles"  
--------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**More Houseguests**

_Could it be? I mean, it **IS** possible...but he would never..._ Cindy thought, shaking her head in disbelief as she watched Jimmy.

The young boy genius placed the Hover Craft on auto pilot, set the direct coordinates for Amity Park and sat back down, letting out a sigh of frustration. "Something wrong, Neutron?" Cindy asked, gently.

"No...no, everything's fine," he mumbled, refusiing to look at her.

Okay, now Cindy was starting to get suspicious. "Why won't you look at me?" she demanded, crossly.

Now Sheen and Libby were staring at them; Carl was still staring into outside space without his glasses. "I-I can't!" Jimmy replied, desperately closing his eyes.

"And why _NOT_?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy's eyes snapped open and he stared at Cindy. She was standing over him now with a scowl on her face, her face just inches from his. He shook his head, unable to control the urge he felt just then and kissed her.

Cindy's eyes grew wide and she hit him across the face in response. She sat back down, blushing furiously as she held her hand. She blinked a few times, noting that Sheen and Libby were giving her odd looks.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

---------------------------------

"Danny, is everything okay?" Timmy asked as they neared the Fenton's home.

"Who, me? Oh, I've never been better. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, no reason."

"Hiiiii, Timmy!"

Timmy let out a loud groan upon hearing the voice. "Hi, Tootie," he mumbled, not even turning around.

"Let's move it, twerp!"

A sharp male's voice made Timmy stop in his tracks and turn around. He saw a boy about a few inches taller than Danny with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a red and white football jacket over the shirt.

"Bye, Timmy!" Tootie called, smiling brightly.

Timmy watched her follow after the taller boy. "Bye, Tootie..." he smiled.

"Uh...Timmy, you coming in or what?" Danny's voice brought Timmy back to reality.

"Huh?" Timmy blinked a few times before realizing that Danny had been holding the door open for the past five minutes.

"Oh, yeah..." As soon as he stepped foot inside the house, a plane-like noise could be heard and a circle shaped shadow appeared over Jimmy.

Maddie and Jack heard the noise and rushed outside. "GHOSTS!" they declared in unison.

A frown appeared across Maddie's face as she lowered the Fenton Bazooka and pulled back her helmet. "There's no ghosts here..." she muttered disappointedly.

Jimmy, Sheen, Libby and Cindy looked at each other. Sheen glanced over at Carl who had a dazed look on his face. Sheen shook his head and scooted beside Libby. "Um...hi. I'm Jimmy Neutron. These are my friends, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl."

Timmy was smiling as he looked over the Hover Craft. He saw a familiar face...Cindy Vortex. But nothing excited him more than seeing more of Jimmy's inventions...and Goddard!

"BARK!" Goddard let out an excited yelp as soon as he spotted Timmy and flew over to the small, buck-toothed, pink hatted boy, licking his face, happily.

"Hahah! Hey, Goddard!" Timmy laughed, happily, petting the mechanical dog.

Cindy couldn't help but laugh at this. "Hi, Timmy!" she greeted, jumping down gracefully from the Hover Craft. Libby followed right behind her.

Timmy smiled slightly and stood up, dusting himself off as Goddard remained beside him. "Oh, hey, Cindy!"

Jack and Maddie smiled at each other, then looked back at the group of kids. "So, what brings you kids here?" Maddie asked, gently.

"Oh, that. Well, we kind of need a place to stay and well, we were hoping that..." Jimmy started, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Of course you kids can stay here. We have enough guestrooms. I'm sure we can clear the attic a bit..." Jack started, mumbling the rest of the sentence under his breath.

Libby immediately looked at Sheen, warningly. She shook her head and flailed her arms, as if trying to tell him something. "Oh, uh, thanks anyway, but me, Libby and Carl will find another place. Jimmy and Cindy can stay here," he offered.

"Me follow you two lovebirds?" Carl asked, making a grossed-out face.

"HEY!" Libby and Sheen shouted in unison.

"Okay...so it's all settled then. Cindy and I will stay with the Fentons and Timmy. If you guys need anything--" Jimmy started, turning to face Carl, Sheen and Libby. His eyes landed on Carl's backpack. Something shiny was sticking out of it.

Almost immediately he knew what it was. "Carl! You didn't loose your glasses!" He declared, picking the forgotten glasses out of the loose strap. "They were in your backpack the whole time!" He placed the glasses on his friends face. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks, Jim!" he smiled, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey mom, Dad...Danny, Timmy. What did I miss?" Jazz's voice startled the group of people and Carl slowly turned around to face her...


	6. Carl In Love Jimmy And Cindy Part 2

_Up here we're free from all troubles  
Up here it seems that life's all so clear  
As we're in flight and we glide into the dark still night..._- from "Flying With The Eagles"  
--------------

**Chapter 6**

**Carl In Love/Jimmy And Cindy Part 2**

Carl turned upon hearing Jazz's voice and grinned. _Wow...she's perfect!_ he thought.

"Hey, Jazzy Pants! We were about to call up that Mr. Lancer and demand why you were kept so late after school!" Jack grinned, giving his daughter a gentle hug.

"It's not that late!" Jazz protested. She blinked a few times when she felt eyes on her and glanced down at the group of kids. "Um, hi?"

"Oh, honey, this is Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy and Jimmy," Maddie started. "Jimmy and Cindy will be staying with us for a while."

"Okay. Well, I have some homework to do, so I'll see you guys later!" she called and started walking past them and into the house.

"Okay, see you later, Jazzy Pants!" Carl called.

Jazz blushed furiously upon hearing her nickname. "It's Jazz!" she shouted, before running into the house and up the stairs into her room.

_Ah, Jazz..._ Carl thought, smiling brightly.

---------------------**Next Day**-------------------

"Leave me alone, Vortex!" Jimmy shouted as he exited the kitchen.

The Fenton's had just finished eating dinner when the sudden arguement between Jimmy and Cindy had broken out. Danny and Jazz quickly retreated to their rooms while Timmy decided to stay behind with Goddard.

"No, I will not leave you alone, Neutron! Not until you tell me what is going on inside that big brain of yours!" Cindy spat at him.

"Things you couldn't possibly begin to understand!"  
"Oh, really? TRY ME!"

Maddie and Jack had been listening in on the conversation. "Aw, look at how cute, Jack. They make such a cute couple!"

Jimmy and Cindy both held looks of surprise on their faces. Cindy shook her head in disgust, her cheeks a slight pinkish color. "Ew! Me and Nerdtron? As if!" She stuck out her tongue in disgust to make her comment clear.

Jimmy's eyes grew wide as he felt his face heat up with embarassment. "Me and Vortex? Uh, uh, no way!" He declared, stubbornly, still refusing to look at Cindy.

"Oh, come on! Look at you two! Sure, you may fight most of the time, but deep down inside, both of you must have a strong, burning desire for each other," Maddie spoke gently, a wide smile on her face.

There was a long, awkward silence after that. "That was beautiful, Maddie," Jack sniffled a little, patting his wife on the back.

"Thanks, honey. Oh, and Jimmy, for what you asked earlier about being able to use the lab, you may do so," Maddie smiled, exiting the room with Jack.

Jimmy nodded, unable to forget what Mrs. Fenton had just said. She had no idea how close to the truth she was...or did she? He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Neutron..." Cindy started warningly as he started to walk towards the lab.

Jimmy paused in his steps, keeping his gaze on the floor. "...Sorry...I gotta get to work..." he mumbled, opening the door to the lab and closing it behind him.


	7. Cindy's True Feelings

_Look now the stars are appearing  
So close we almost can touch their soft glistening eyes  
They're just angels in disguise..._- From "Flying With the Eagles"  
-------------------

**Chapter 7**

**Cindy's True Feelings**

Cindy was shocked. Had he actually slammed the door in her face? Wait...why did she even care? This was Neutron who was in a tight fix...not herself or Libby.

_Because you love him._

Cindy frowned at the sudden voice in the back of her head. _Don't make me laugh._

_Don't fight it. You know it's true. What Mrs. Fenton said WAS the truth and you know it,_ The voice argued back.

_Shut-up!_

Timmy watched closely as Cindy shook her head and headed for the door. As soon as she left, he looked down at Goddard. "Something's wrong with this picture. I thought they liked each other!"

"BARK!" Goddard lifted his neck and a little small TV screen clicked on.

Timmy watched with sudden interest at the scenes that flashed before him.

Brobot: (Happily) Jimmy loves Cindy! Jimmy Loves Cindy! (We see Cindy and Libby laughing) Jimmy has a girlfriend!

Jimmy: (angrily) Brobot!

The next scene showed how Jimmy was acting during the first activation of his experimental love potion.

"Bark, bark!" Goddard yipped, excitedly as the scenes ended and looked at Timmy.

"Thanks, Goddard," he smiled. He let out another laugh as Goddard licked his left cheek. "Come on, let's pay a little visit to Jimmy..."

----------------------  
"Jimmy?" Timmy called, cautiously as he entered the Fenton's lab. "Whoa..."

He stared around the lab with amazement. Jimmy jumped a little, startled when he heard his dog. He turned around, sharply. "Timmy! What are you doing down here!"

"Dude, it's okay. You can have Cindy."

"What on earth are you getting at?" Jimmy demanded, stubbornly, his cheeks turning a slight pink color.

"I'm just saying that you can have her. I'm...over her now. Besides, I know for a fact that you're in love with her!"

"Th-that's a lie!"

Timmy rolled his eyes upon seeing the obvious blush that appeared on Jimmy's face. "Whatever, dude. Goddard showed me a few clips of you and Cindy. And I know for another fact that Goddard's programmed to show the truth."

A short silence followed suit. "Well, I'll leave you to do...whatever it is you were doing..." he smirked and left the lab.

Jimmy let out a heavy sigh and set back to work. Goddard shook his head and flew off to find Cindy.

-----------------

Cindy let out a weary sigh as she sat in the booth table inside the Nasty Burger. Everywhere she looked, she saw the boys making googily eyes at certain girls and the girls were giggling like mad women in return. Sheen and Libby weren't any different.

"Would you like anything else, my Ultra Babe Queen?" Sheen asked, smiling brightly.

"I'm fine, Sheen. Just...sit down," Libby smiled, giggling a little.

Cindy rolled her eyes and stood up, causing Libby to look at her. "Something wrong, girl?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. L-look, I'm just gonna go for a walk, Libbs."

"Whatever..."

-------------------------------  
Goddard let out an excited yipe when he finally spotted Cindy exiting the Nasty Burger.

"Goddard?" Cindy raised her green eyes to the mechanical dog. "What are you doing here?"

Goddard lifted his head, showing Cindy a small, TV-like screen. He fast forward the events from Brobot to the conversation Timmy had with Jimmy earlier.

Jimmy: Timmy! What are you doing down here!

Timmy: Dude, it's okay, you can have Cindy.

Jimmy: (Slightly blushing) What on earth are you getting at?

Timmy: I'm just saying that you can have her. I'm...over her, now. Besides, I know for a fact that you're in love with her!

Jimmy: Th-that's a lie!

The scene suddenly turned to static. "I-I don't understand. Why are you showing me this?" Cindy asked, confused.

Another scene had appeared just as she asked that question. The scene where Jimmy had spilled the beans and told Cindy his feelings for her in the Candy Shop on Valentines Day.

Jimmy: (Desperate look on his face) I LOVE YOU, CINDY VORTEX!

Cindy felt like the insides of her stomach were doing flip-flops when she heard Jimmy's confession once again. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, softly.

_He hates me...he's supposed to hate me...he's supposed to be my rival!_ she thought, backing away from Goddard. _But it's starting to make sense..._


	8. She Didn't Hear You

_We're flying with the eagles now  
We've just begun our sail  
We've got our mission all mapped out  
It will be a wondrous tale_- From Flying With The Eagles

----------------------------

**Chapter 8**

**She Didn't Hear You**

Cindy shook her head again, not liking what she had just heard. "It's...it's not true. It's all just a big fat lie!" She declared.

"Bark, bark!"

As Goddard took a step closer to Cindy, she took another step back and broke out into a run, leaving Goddard behind. "Leave me alone!"

She ran until she came back to the Fenton's House, opened the door and rushed up the stairs to her 'room', slamming the door behind her.

Goddard had followed Cindy and let out a low, mechanical whine when she had slammed the door in his face and heard her crying. Goddard decided it was time to pay another visit to Jimmy.

----------------------------------

"Aw, come on! I should have had a breakthrough by now! What's wrong with me?" Jimmy groaned.

He turned when he heard the door open and close. "What is it now, Timmy?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Bark, bark!"

"Aw, not now, boy...I--" As he turned to face his dog, he grew quiet upon seeing Cindy's reactions to the scenes Goddard had showed her. "Goddard, how could you?"

Goddard lowered his head as though he though he was being punished. "Please, leave, Goddard. I wish to be alone so I can work in peace."

Goddard obeyed his orders and left the room. He tilted his head to one side upon hearing a knock at the door. With a quick look around the empty living room, he flew over to the door and opened it carefully.  
Valerie Grey stood in the doorway with Tad and Chad. She stared at the mechanical dog who greeted them with an excited yip. "Um, okay..." She started, looking around the room. "Is Danny around?"

Goddard nodded, excitedly and flew up the stairs to get Danny. Vlaerie glanced down at Tad and Chad warningly. "Do NOT touch anything!"

"Whatever..." Tad muttered, crossing his arms.

"Whatever?" Valerie repeated, frowning slightly. :Listen, you runt-sized little brat--"

"Better not do anything! Or we'll put in our paper that you were being mean to us all week!" Chad smirked.

Valerie muttered something under her breath that sounded like, "Pint-sized...snot-nosed brats!"

She stood up straight when Danny came running down the stairs. "Hey, Val!" Danny greeted, smiling brightly.

Valerie couldn't help but smile back. "Hey, Danny. Um, listen, do you and Timmy wanna come over for movie night?"

"Oh, sounds great! I'm sure Timmy would--"

Timmy appeared behind Danny's legs, a wide grin on his face. "I'd love to!"

"Great! It's a date, then. I'll see you at seven, Danny?" Valerie asked, glancing at him. She arched an eyebrow at the dazed look he was giving her. "Danny, you okay?"

Danny grinned at her, innocently. "Who, me? Never better! Seven it is!" He smiled.

Valerie was a bit surprised when he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "..Okay..." she paused, while leading Tad and Chad out the door. "Well, see you later, then..."

She glanced back at the door as soon as the door had been closed and stared at it for a few seconds. _Danny's not acting like himself..._ she thought, shaking her head before leading Tad and Chad back to her house.

--------------------

"Cindy, would you be a dear and tell Jimmy to come up to eat before it gets cold?" Maddie asked, gently.  
"Yes, Mrs. Fenton..."

Timmy watched Cindy leave and grinned. Maybe if Jimmy actually _looked_ at Cindy again, he'd finally spill out his true feelings for her.

Cindy paused at the door to the lab, wondering if she really should bother her rival now. She shook her head and reached for the door knob. After all, Mrs. Fenton had asked her and no one else had volunterred to do it for her.

"Jimmy?" She asked, gently, entering the lab.

Jimmy jumped a little bit upon hearing her voice. "Yeah?"

"You're dinner's getting cold...aren't you hungry?" she asked, walking towards him.

"I'll eat later."

Cindy frowned, crossing her arms. "Look, Jimmy, stop being so stubborn and come upstairs for dinner! You can work on that stupid potion antidote later!" She grabbed his arm and tried pulling him with her, when he yanked his arm back.

"Please, leave. I'll eat later."

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you look at me?" She demanded.

No response. "Fine! Go hungry! See if I care!"

Jimmy turned around just in time to see her walking back up the stairs. "Cindy, wait..." He heard the door slam and he turned, closing his eyes.

"I love you..."


	9. Think About It

_We'll land on every foreign shore  
Though we've not long to stay..._- From "Flrying With The Eagles"  
--------------

**Chapter 9**

**Think About It**

Jimmy shook his head. Did he just tell Cindy he loved her? _She didn't hear you, you dolt! You should have told her while you had the chance!_

_Shut-up! That wasn't really me. I-it was just caused by the effects of the love potion!_

_Whatever you say. You're just too afraid to admit it to her face that you love her._

_I-I am not!_

"Maybe Cindy's right. Maybe I have been working down here too long," Jimmy sighed and looked around the lab before heading for the door.

---------------------------

_Cindy was in the liging room, sitting on the couch. "Hey, Cindy," Jimmy greeted. _

She practically jumped up from her seat when she heard his voice. "Neutron! What are you--" She grew shocked when he kissed her. "Neutron!"

Jimmy gave her a loving smile. "It's okay, Cind. We don't have to hide our feelings to each other anymore. I love you."

He began to fade away...

Cindy's eyes snapped open. "Jimmy, wait! I--" She shook her head, looking around the eerily quiet living room. "It-it was a dream...but it felt so real..."

"Hey, Cindy," Jimmy greeted, walking into the living room.

"Neutron..."

"Yes, Vortex?" He joked, heading into the kitchen. "Where did they set my food?"

"It's already in the microwave."  
"Thanks."

Cindy paused, watching him closely. "Jimmy?" She started as he sat down at the table.

"What is it, Cindy?"

"We can tell each other anything, right?" Jimmy nodded, looking at her. "Jimmy, please, tell me what's going on. I need to know if this is another one of your tricks like last Valentine's Day or if you really mean it this time."

Jimmy lowered his gaze to his plate. "I don't know if I can."

"Jimmy, please," Cindy pleaded, clutching something in her right hand.

Jimmy grew silent for the next few minutes before closing his eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry, Cindy."

Tears formed in Cindy's eyes as she watched Jimmy begin to eat. "I-I--" She paused slightly, holding something in both of her hands now. "I HATE you, Jimmy Neutron!"

-----------------------

Tad and Chad exchanged looks as they watched Danny try to put the moves on Valerie. "Um, Danny, is something going on that I should know about?" Valerie asked.

Danny appeared innocent. "No, no! Everything's fine!" He replied, scooting closer to her.

Timmy stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Cosmo and Wanda appeared in front of him. "What's wrong, Sport?" Wanda asked.

"Something's still not right. Everyone is acting all crazy. It's like--"

"It's like all of a sudden you wake up one morningto find out that almost everyone you know is in love?" Cosmo asked, innocently.

"Exactly! Hey, how did you know?" Timmy asked, staring at him.

"Oh, I just...know things!"

Timmy jumped when he heard a thud and returned to the living room to find Danny lying on the ground with a dazed look on his face. "Dude, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!"  
Valerie looked around her, uneasily. "Okay, that was too close!" She muttered, quickly leaving the house.

------------------------------

"Cindy, come on! You don't really _hate_ Jimmy," Libby started, trying to comfort her best friend.

"Yes, I do! He won't fess up about what's going on! He won't even look at me!" Cindy declared through sobs.

"That's only because he's afraid, girlfriend. You gotta give him another chance."

"You don't get it, Libbs. I've been trying to get him to tell me. Goddard showed me some things and I keep hearing Jimmy confession from last Valentine's Day. It just hurts, you know?"

Libby stared at her, crossing her arms. "Oh, yeah? Well, if you hate him so much like you say you do, then why do you still have that pearl he gave you on that island?"

Cindy rolled the pearl between her fingers before clutching it in her hands again. "Because it's precious to me."

Libby rolled her eyes. "Uh, huh. I just got one thing to say to you...Give Jimmy another chance. Who knows, maybe he'll finally come around..**Aahh**! Sheen, cut it out!"

Sheen had just hugged Libby from behind. "Does my Ultra Babe not like her hug?" he asked, slyly, jumping on the couch beside her.

"Sheen...what did I tell you about the comments when our friends are around us?"

Sheen looked around the room before looking back at Libby, innocently. "To cool it?"

Libby smiled at him, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "And what are we gonna do?"

"Uh...cool it on the comments?"

"That's the Sheen I know."

Cindy rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, wiping her eyes. "I'm gonna go back to the Fenton's house, Libbs. I'll call you later."

"Gonna think about what I said, girl?" Libby asked, gently.  
"Yeah, I will..."

to be continued...


End file.
